Friends
by Never-ending Magic
Summary: A girl finds a young Harry being bullied by Dudley. What will she do? Oneshot. First story.


**This is my first story I've published, I hope you like it... What do people say in author's notes, I can't even think of anything... Well, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- My name is not JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

The hot June sun beat down on Harry's face. He was scared. He had been running from Dudley and his gang for what felt like hours. Now he had taken a wrong turn, and was cornered.

"Potter, you're a freak." Dudley said menacingly. "And we don't like freaks, do we guys?"

There were muttered agreements among the gang, most would agree with anything their leader said.

They started to close in on Harry, when a voice with an American accent, asked "What do you think you're doing boys?"

The tormentors spun. What they saw was not what they had been expecting.

A girl stood there, about eleven years old, with long dark hair and mischievous blue eyes. She was wearing a green sweatshirt, and navy blue jeans. She looked as though she was someone who laughed easily, but right now her expression looked like cold steel.

Some of the members of the gang fidgeted uncomfortably, Dudley however stood his ground.

"I'm teaching this little freak a lesson, and you'd better not get in my way, or you'll be next." Dudley said, with an air of knowing he would get his way.

"Really." the girl said, and it wasn't a question. "Well I would think, seeing as it's twelve to one, it isn't a very fair lesson."

Harry tried to get closer to the wall. Whenever someone tried to help him, it always made it worse the next time.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Dudley yelled. "You're just a stupid girl!"

Dudley could tell he had said the wrong thing. The girl, who had looked angry before, now looked like she was about to explode.

"Umm, Dudley?" Peirs Polkiss said hesitantly, "Umm, I think I'm supposed to be home by now." Several of the others quickly agreed, trying to escape the girl's wrath. Soon, it was only the three of them standing there.

"I should probably go too actua-"

"You will do no such thing." the girl said, cutting him off. "I am going to talk, and you are going to listen."

Harry was even more scared then before, what if the girl did something to HIM too! He decided his best bet was to stay as small as possible against the wall.

"Now." The girl said, as if she was going to start a long list of orders. "Why were you chasing him. And don't think I wont know if you lie."

"Cuzmspsdo" Dudley mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." The girl said, her tone like ice.

"Because Mum and Dad said I could." Dudley said, "Actually, they said that I should and that he was scum and deserved it."

The girl looked shocked. Then she walked past Dudley, giving him a look that said 'don't you dare move' and walked up to Harry.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Harry looked up in surprise. The girl seemed nice enough, but maybe she just wanted to pick on him too. "I'm fine." he said nervously.

"Do you know why he was chasing you?" she asked. "I mean I can't believe someone would just tell their kid to go pick on somebody."

"They just don't like me." Harry said quietly. "They say me and my parents are freaks and that we deserve what we get."

The girl looked even more shocked than before. "You sound like you know his parents pretty well." She said hesitantly.

"They're my aunt and uncle." Harry said. "My parents died so I live with them."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you think about that!" she exclaimed. "I know how bad it is to lose someone." she said more quietly. "Wait, is that your cousin then?"

"Yeah." Harry decided that the girl was probably not just pretending to be nice. He wondered if the girl had noticed that Dudley was slowly starting to slink away.

As if answering his thought, the girl spun around and glared at Dudley. "Not so fast!" she snarled.

Dudley looked surprised, as though he couldn't believe he'd been caught.

"If I ever find you picking on anyone again, you are going to regret it for the rest of your life, understand?"

Dudley nodded silently.

"Good, now get out of here!"

Dudley ran off. Harry looked in amazement at the girl, could she possibly really mean that she wasn't going to let Dudley bully him anymore?

The girl smiled at Harry, "I'm Ella, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Harry"

* * *

Harry and Ella were great friends for the next few months. Harry found out that Ella had moved to England because her dad had gotten transfered. They spent lots of time together, even though Harry so much younger than Ella. But at the end of the summer, Ella started to go to a boarding school, and they rarely saw each other. Eventually Harry forgot about her. But when Harry arrived at Hogwarts, he would sometimes see a girl that looked a little familiar, a girl with dark hair and blue eyes that matched her Ravenclaw tie.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. As this is my first story I would really appreciate any reviews you gave me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
